1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof connectors for use in such a atmosphere that the connectors are exposed to water droplets or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese UM patent application Kokai No. 62-124781 discloses a waterproof connector. The waterproof connector includes an elastic seal ring for closing a gap between the mating connector housings. The elastic seal ring is attached to the connector housing by engaging engaging projections provided on the seal ring with latch apertures and protective walls on the connector housing.
However, in the above waterproof connector, the seal ring is separated from the connector housing before assembling. Consequently, it is frequent to lose the seal ring. In addition, assembling the seal ring to the connector housing increases the manufacturing costs.